1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control console for a program-controlled machine tool comprising a base, an ergonomically located control panel including changeable control panels, a plurality of function keys, and a display screen, the control panel and the display being arranged in a common housing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modern program-controlled machine tools, particularly milling and drilling machines, are generally provided within a control console being located laterally adjacent to the machine and consisting of a base usually being movably hinged to the machine housing, one or more control panels including a plurality of function keys and a display screen standing almost upright. For optical reasons as well as reasons of space, the control panels and the display screen are usually accommodated in a common housing together with their electronic elements. The large number of different multiaxis machining possibilities has made the provision of an increased number of function keys on the control panel necessary, particularly in freely programmable machine tools and work stations so that, accordingly, the dimensions of the control panel have had to be made larger. The plurality of function keys, displays, etc., in connection with the relatively large dimensions of the control panel, however, made the operation complicated and affected the clearness of the control panel.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,082 a computer console is known, in the rear part of the work table top of which a display screen is located, and in the front part of which a fixedly mounted user keyboard is provided. Under the table top a further keyboard is provided in a standby position, which can be positioned in front of the front edge of the table top when needed. A similarly designed control console for machining and measuring machines is shown in German patent publication 41 25 137.
According to German patent publication 38 38 401, a data processing device provided with a control panel designed as a separate control module is described, which is inserted in a vertical front chamber of the data processing device. In operation, the module may be positioned in an inclined operating position as well as a vertical position.